Aftermath
by CrimsonSarrow
Summary: Between what you see and what you sense, between what you know and what you fear... There is always more. Everything has an end. Everything dies. The question isn't "will I die?" Because death is certian. It's just a matter of when. GHOST HUNT. SEASON 2. After Naru returns from England.
1. Case 1: CHILD'S PLAGUE part 1

"Mai, tea."

I sighed standing up from my desk and making my way to the small kitchen. Naru and Lin had arrived back from England almost a week ago now. Ever since he got back I feel like all I have been doing is making tea. Today alone I have been ordered to undergo the annoying task four time, this being the fifth, and it want even noon yet. I was surprised Naru didn't have to pee all the time. I caught where my thoughts were going and shook my head to clear them, a slight blush now coating my checks. I filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

"I guess some things don't change." I jumped slightly at the break in the silence. "Sorry Mai, didn't mean to scare you." I turned from my musings to see Yasu standing in the doorway, a clipboard and papers tucked under one arm and what looked like a coffee in the other hand.

When Naru and Lin left and Madoka was put in charge she hired Yasu as leed researcher. I didn't even know there was such a job. Honestly I think she just made up the title. But I was confused on why he was here today. He was supposed to have it off.

I smiled at him, shaking my head. "Uh uh. I wasn't paying attention. What are you doing here today? I thought you had it off."

"Naru asked me to come in." He must have seen the confusion on my face. "Yah I thought it was weird too but apparently we have a case."

That's weird. I didn't remember a client coming in since Naru and Lin got back though I did talk to a few on the phone. The kettle started to whistle. I took it off the burner and poored a cup for myself and Naru. I was about to ask Yasu if he would like any when I remembered he already had a drink. Would Lin want some? It would hurt to bring him some. If he didn't want it I could just through it out of drink it my self. I proceed to poor a cup for him as I wondered about the case we apparently had.

"Hay Yasu?" I asked as I placed the cups on a tray in order to carry them all.

When I received no reply I looked back to where I knew him to previously be. When he wasn't in the doorway I shrugged and decided I'd just ask Naru about the case when I gave him his tea. I picked up the tray and left the kitchen to go to Naru's office but I found him, Lin, and Yasu in the main room all listening intently to a woman who looked to be in her late thirties or early fourties. Well now I know where Yasu went off to and this must be the client with the case that he was talking about. I walked forward and set down a cup of tea in front of Lin and Naru. I looked at the customer before sighing and forfeiting my cup of tea over to her. It was only polite and I hadn't taken a sip of it yet. She took it from me gratefully. I went back to the kitchen and poored my own before coming back into the main room and taking the seat between Yasu and Lin. The woman was in the middle of her story.

"-so you see it's not much activity and not a lot to go on so I won't blame you if you don't take the case. In fact I'm actually a skeptic myself but I don't know where else to turn. With my niece and daughter is the hostile I don't know where else to go."

I let out a small gasp. Oh wow, there's people in the hospitals, this must be serious.

Naru gave me a look, I'm not quite sure what it meant but I'm guessing it was in response to my gasp. I stuck my tongue out at him before crossing my arms and giving a huff of annoyance. I know. Very mature of me. He looked back at the client who was looking at me oddly.

"Kushiro-San, please excuse my assistance's childish behavior, we think there's something wrong with her brain." I went to protest but another look from Naru told be it'd be best not to. "I have already agreed to take the case over the phone. You can expect us at the estate tomorrow at noon. We will need-"

"A room with outlets for your base and two other rooms to sleep in I know." Koshiro-San cut in. Naru seamed annoyed but let it go.

"My assistant will see you out." I nodded standing. She stood as well. I walked her to the door.

She stopped and turned to me. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh sorry. I'm Taniyama Mai." I bowed. "It's nice to meet you Koshiro-San."

"Oh please, no need to be so formal. Call me Aiko." I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mai." And with that she left.

I closed the door and turned around spotting the empty tea cups on the table. I yawned, linking my hands and stretching them above my hand. Time to clean. I looked at the clock. 12:00. Oh wow. It was only noon? Today was going by slowly and I had been increasingly tired all day. I brought the cups to the sink. I started to wash them letting my mind wander.

Why had Naru taken the case, and over the phone for that matter. I mean, I wasn't there for her story, all I knew was that there were two people in the hospitals and that they were possibly children. Could that be why Naru took the case? I shook my head. There have been cases before where people were in the hospitals that he rejected so I don't see why this would be different. Plus there was that fact that apparently there "wasn't much to go on" whatever that meant. I guess I'd just have to ask Naru. I sweat dropped. And here I thought I got smarter in the six months Naru had been gone.

I set about making tea for the sixth time that day, he really was a teaholic. If I was going to ask Naru a question it's best to bring him tea while I'm doing it. Once the tea was ready and poured into a cup I gathered it in my hand and brought it to Naru's door. I knocked.

"Yes Mai?"

I slid the door open and entered. "I have tea and a quest- wait, how did you know it was me at the door and not Yasu, or Lin?" I questioned.

"The door is made of paper Mai, I can see you shadow." I stared at him not completely understanding. "are you that much of a dimwit? You're the only girl in the office. Your shadow isn't exactly the same as a man's." I blushed heavily understanding what he was implying. "Besides, who else would be bringing me tea, that is if you actually intend on giving it to me or are you just going to stand there." He hadn't even looked up at me yet and he was already insulting me.

I set his tea down harder than nessersary gaining his attention.

"God Naru, Oliver, what ever your name it, you can be such a jerk you know that?" I huffed thoroughly annoyed with his I-don't-care-about-anyone attitude.

"Yes, I've been told. Now is there a reason your here other than to give me tea and insult me?"

Insult him! He was the one who started it! Common Mai. Calm don't. Don't let him get to you. I took a deep breath to calm down much to his amusement. "I was wondering about the case." He just kept looking at me. "You know the details and stuff." Again he just looked at me blankly. This was starting to get uncomfortable. I shifted my weight "So... Can you tell me?"

"I wouldn't need to if you hadn't delivered my tea to me late."

"We'll sorry! I didn't know I was on a time schedule or that we had a client coming!" I again caught a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Your enjoying this!" I accused pointing a finger at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." He went back to his work. I went to speak up but he beat me to it. "Knocking, flickering lights, cold spots, doors opening and closing on their own."

"Huh?" Real intelligent Mai. I had been expecting him to tell me to leave but instead he answered my question.

"I just answered your-"

"Question, I know. Sorry. I just wasn't actually expecting you to answer me. I thought you were going to tell me to get out or something." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes that did cross my mind."

Don't strangle him Mai. No matter how much you want to strangle him he's you boss and people don't strangle their bosses. My voice of reason speak to me.

"Hay Naru."

"Yes Mai?" I could tell by his voice he was getting annoyed.

"Well knocking and doors closing don't seam like a lot to go on. And what about her daughter and niece being in the hospital. Did something happen?"

"Both her daughter and niece have come down with a mysterious illness. When they removed them from the house to bring them to the hospitals they went into hysterics claiming that the "good nurse would take care of them."" He explained to me.

I thought for a moment. "Okay but what does that mean? And aren't they just sick? I mean a ghost can't make someone sick." When I received no response I started to rethink my last statement. "I mean that would be ridicules... Right?"

"Mai?"

"Yes, Naru?" I asked hopeful.

"Are you done or should I dock you money for waisting my time?" I sweat dropped. Well I guess I deserve it for actually thinking I'd get lucky and he'd answer all my questions. I quickly left the room.

The rest of the day was spent organizing papers, going threw mail, and answering the phone. Now that I knew the big secret about Naru being Oliver Davis, Lin no longer filtered through the mail before me and I had to answer all the phone calls. Shortly after I left Naru's office he had me call everyone. Fortunately everyone could make it. Unfortunately that meant Masako would be joining us as well.

After that I finished my work early so I decided to get some school work done. I was caught up but it didn't hurt to get ahead. Yasu gladly helped me with my math and science. He's good at explaining complicated things in a very uncomplicated way. He said that Naru doesn't give me enough credit when it comes to how smart I am and that made me beam with pride.

It was now 8 pm and I, having left the office at 7:30, just got home. I made a quick dinner composed of ramen and milk. Odd combination, I know, but it was the only thing I had in the house. I would have to go shopping again soon. Wipping the milk mustache off my upper lip I set the now empty cup and almost empty bowl in the sink. I considered washing them for a minute before I realized it was getting late and I had to be up early. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, got my pajamas on, crawled under the covers on my bed, and turned the lamp next to me off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in snuggling closer to the covers. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Little did I know that that would be the last peaceful sleep I had for a long time.

**Hey guys. So this is my first ghost hunt story. Any constructive critique would be much appreciated. I love the anime and manga and want to try and make the story's as in character and like the manga/anime as possible. Tell me what you think. I have this case all figured out. there may be a break between this case and the next to bear with me. Also I don't own ghost hunt. If I did gene would be reincarnated as a black cat cause cats are cool. That will also not happen in this story though. :p R&R**

**~CrimsonSarrow**


	2. Case 1: CHILD'S PLAGUE part 2

The next day we arrived at the Koshiro residence half past 12. The ride there was long, four hours, and quiet. Like with most cases I got stuck sitting between Naru and Lin. Now that I thought about it not much has changed at all From before i knew he was Oliver Davis and now. Sure Naru's name may have changes but Naru was still Naru and Lin was still Lin. It was surprising how normal everything felt between the three of us. I wasn't sure how it was going to work. To be quite honest I wasn't sure if it would work at all. I was starting to think Naru would go back on his word and stay in England. But then three weeks ago I got the phone call that said they would be back in two weeks and that if I didn't have everything in order I would be fired. Guess which tall dark and scary called me. It wasn't Lin.

That wasn't the first time Naru threatened me. Most people would be worried if their boss threatened their job but he does it so often it was a relief for me. It signified that everything would go back to normal. And sure enough as soon as Naru walked through the door he asked for tea. No "Hello Mai, how are you, it's been awhile." Nope. Just a "Mai tea." I giggled a bit at the thought prompting a strange look from Naru which only made me laugh more.

Shortly after that we arrived at the Koshiro residence. The house as big. I wouldn't go so far as to say it was a mansion but it was defiantly up there with the big houses. It was a two story house which had and attic and I was guessing a basement. It was very American looking. Kinda like a big ranch style home. The outside was surprisingly concrete and had been painted a creamy oatmeal color. The driveway was an arch that had a clear entrance and exit. In the driveway sat two cars. One a regular old car and the other was clearly Monk's.

"Huh, they got here before us." Lin promptly parked the car behind Monk's. Naru made quick time getting out with me scotching out after him.

"We would have been here first if it weren't for you sleeping in." Guess who. Naru the narcissist.

"I was late by one minute! Give me a break. It's not like I can control how fast the train goes!" I rounded on him.

"The train goes the same speed every day Mai. If you've been on time before then there's no excuse for why you were late." He retorted in his calm demeanor not even looking at me. I scowled at logic as he made his way to the front door.

~*~.~*~

The inside of the house was even nicer than the outside. It was a 7 bedroom 3 1/2 bath house and let me tell you they did not cut corners when it came to the size of the rooms. The kitchen, living room, and dining room together were easily a whole lot bigger than my apartment. Koshiro Heromi, Aiko's husband greeted us at the door and gave us a quick toor. He told us where the spirits seamed to be most active. We were in the process of setting up cameras now.

"Mai, what's the temperature?" Monk asked from across the room.

"20 degrees Celsius." I replied setting up the camera in the far left corner of the room we were current in. Some how I got stuck getting the temperature and setting up the camera while all Monk had to do was write down the temperature on a clipboard. This being said I was a little annoyed.

"So what's it like?"

"Huh?" I questioned while struggling with one of the bolts used to hold the camera in place.

"Naru being back." Monk continued.

"It's like nothing ever changed." I answered still struggling with the damn bolt. My finger slipped sliding over a sharp piece of metal leaving a long shallow cut on my right ring finger. I sucked in a hiss dropping the thermometer on the ground and jumping back from the camera. "Ow." I complained inspecting my finger.

_Mine_.

A sudden panic flew over me. Engulfing my body. As soon as it was there though it was gone.

I heard the clip board being placed on the ground before I felt big hands on mine. "Let me see." Monk took my hand from me and started inspecting my finger snapping me out of my shock. What was that? I shook my head. It was probably nothing. I looked at Monk who now had my finger between two of his and was turning it this way and that to get a good look.

"Oh. That looks bad. You'll probably bleed to death." He said with the most serious face I have ever seen on him. I looked him dead in the eye just as serious before I brook and cracked a smile, which in turn caused him to smirk, which lead to my laughter, which lead to his. Before long we were both doubled over laughing histaricly.

"If you two idiots are done setting up the camera in there I would appreciate it if you moved on to the next room and didn't waist my time." Monk and I simultaneously stopped laughing as Naru's voice crackled over the radio.

"Right. Okay." I picked up the clipboard from the ground. "See Monk."

He gave me a confused look.

"Naru still can't have fun. Nothing's changed." He let out a snort.

"Mai, you do realize the camera you just set up has a mic on it right?" Monk nudged his head in the direction of the camera informing me Naru had probably heard what I had just said.

"Crap. I'm dead. Naru's going to kill me."

~*~.~*~

After monk and I set up all the cameras and recorded the temperatures we headed back up to base which was on the second floor, third door to the right. Fortunately Naru hadn't heard what I had said while setting the cameras up, or if he did he didn't say anything and didn't act any different. It was 5:07 and the sun outside was starting to set. I sat on the couch next to Ayako sipping at the tea I had just brought up for everyone. Aiko was so kind as to let me use her kitchen with no fuss.

"Masako." I looked between Naru and Masako. It was kinda strange knowing Masako no longer had any dirt on Naru. She was our equal now as we were all brought up to speed six months ago.

"Yes, Oliver?" Masako replied. Wait. Since when did Masako call Naru, Oliver?

"Please refrain from calling me by my name while we are on a case. It'll seam suspicious to the clients." She visibly deflated. Haha! That's what if feels like Masako. Get used to it cause it will happen alot! No more pretend Mr. Nice Naru. "I was wondering if you have felt any presences."

She nodded then brought her sleeve up to her mouth to speak. "Yes I have. They're faint though but one seams to be stronger than the others."

"Them? There's more than one." John spoke up from beside her.

"Yes. I can make out three presences. But it's a little hazy. Like I'm looking into a fogy mirror. There may be more and there may be less."

"Hold on." I piped up. "I don't sence anything."

"Yes, that would be because I'm a lot stronger than you." Masako turned her attention towards me.

"Masako's right." Ayako said. "You've been getting stronger but she's still way out of your ball park."

"Your one to talk." I mumbled as I sulked down into the couch.

"What'd you say to me you brat!" She stood angrily.

"Now now." Yasuhara, who was sitting on the other side of her placed a hand on her shoulder gently and said. "I'm sure she didn't mean it... Much."

"We'll if she did she would be right." Monk chimed in only spreading fuel to the fire.

"Now honey, your not really helping the situation." Yasu spoke to monk in a lovy voice.

Monk then proceeded to give him a grossed out look, Yasu laughed making kissy faces at him and the situation was soon forgotten as it unfolded into Yasu professing his undying love for monk. I smiled the whole time. I had really missed this. I didn't get to see them often the past few months as Madoka only took on a few cases and when she did she only called someone when we needed to exercise a spirit.

The rest of the night was spent in humor much to Naru's disapproval. Aiko made us all dinner when she got home from the hospital, Hiromi-San had left for it a few hours back. It was some American thing consisting of corn, stuffing, chicken and some yellowish cream liquid. I was hesitant to eat it at first as it didn't look the most appetizing but it turned out to be really good. Dispute this I didn't eat very much. Ayako questioned me on my lack of substance but I just waved it off saying I wasn't very hungry. Truth was I was having trouble swallowing it. I think I might have been catching a slight cold as my throat was getting a bit dry and sore.

Around 8 o'clock I decided to turn in for the night, or I would have anyway if Naru hadn't had other plans for me. So instead of sleeping I was currently in the kitchen making tea. I filled the tea kettle up placing it on the burner to let it boil.

Now, how to pass the time.

Aiko's kitchen looked very expensive. The countertops were marble and the silver wear was spotless. I noticed that she only had a few pairs of chopsticks which I found odd. A row of shelves lined the one wall and they contained all sorts of tea sets and other antiques. I walked over to get a better look.

"Lovely aren't they."

I jumped, startled. I looked ready to fight only to see Aiko walking my way.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She said as she came to a stop next to me.

"It's alright. It's been happening a lot lately." I stated thinking of when Yasu snuck up on me yesterday. Come to think of he didn't really sneak up. I've just been unobservant lately. Huh.

Aiko gave me a confused look. I shook my head. "Nothing. Nevermind." I looked back at the china. "Are they yours?"

Aiko shook her head. "I think they belonged to the previous owners. But they are quite beautiful so I kept them."

The previous owners... Naru would want me to gather information. "Do you know anything about the previous owners?"

Aiko thought for a minute. "Um... Well I don't know much but I know that they moved out shortly after moving in. Their son died while living on the residence."

"That's horrible." I whispered

She nodded. Silence took over once again.

A shrill noise erupted in the room causing us both to jump this time. I realized it was just the tea. I rubbed the back of my head in slight embarrassment while going over and removing the kettle from the burner before turning the burner off.

"Sorry about that. My boss is a slight tea addict."

She chuckled. "It's fine. Well I'll leave you to it. I should be getting back to the hospital." Sorrow laced her words and it was then I remembered that her daughter and niece were both in the hospitals sick. How could I have forgotten something so important?

I didn't know if it was appropriate but I wanted to know how they were doing. I decided to ask anyway and if she was offended then I would just apologize.

"Um, Aiko-San," she turned at the my use of San. "How- how are they- if you don't mind me asking that is." I quickly added the last bit.

She sighed a grave face falling over her features. I almost regretted asking. "Well my niece is doing slightly better than my daughter. The doctors think it has something to do with her being older but I don't know. They are steadily getting worse." I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes as I was filling a cup with tea for Naru. I could see her eyes were slightly watery and decided to make her one as well. "The-" she gulped. I set the kettle aside handing her one of the cups. She didn't smile or say thanks but when our fingers brushed I got the feeling she was. She took a sip then continued. "The doctors say they can't do much other than keep her pain down and keep her hydrated. She's barley eating and is having trouble keeping it down when she does. The doctors say that if something doesn't change that she'll- that they can't give her any more that two weeks to live."

I gasped and pulled her close not even thinking about what I was doing. I felt something wet land on my shoulder and hugged her tighter rubbing my hand in circles on her back to sooth her like my mom used to do for me when I was upset. To an outside viewer it might have looked strange for a 17 year old girl to be comforting a 30 some odd woman but she needed this hug and I'd be damned if I didn't give it to her. She pulled back after a moment. Wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I cut her off. "It's okay. Don't apologies. Everyone need a hug every once and a while. It's human nature." She smile relieved.

"We'll I really must be going." With that she was out the door and on her way to the hospital.

I gathered Naru's cup and proceeded to walk up the stairs and down the hall to the base. I reached it, entered, and set the cup of tea on the table next to the laptop Naru was currently typing on. Then I stood staring at him and waited. I ignored the strange looks I was getting from John, Yasu, and Monk, who were the only others in the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Monk lean over and whisper something to Yasu causing him to cover his mouth with his hands to stifle a laugh. John cracked a reluctant smile. I scowled.

"Is there a reason your scowling at me?" Naru snapped me from my musing reminding me of my reasons for standing there in the first place.

"We have to help them!" I said a little louder and forceful than I intended. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"And what is it you think I'm doing by taking this case?"

I heard Yasu whisper in the background "Naru one, Mai zero."

"Well that's..." I really hadn't thought this through all the way.

"That's what exactly?" Naru challenged.

"That's... Okay look. Those little girls are dying! There laying in hospital beds not able to eat or drink, in pain, and their dying and we're the only ones who can do anything about it! The doctor gave Aiko's daughter two week maximum to live! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen!" I was desperate.

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" I was taken aback. I was hoping Naru would supply the answer to that. "Despite common belief I don't have all the answers."

I would have made a comment about Naru admitting he didn't know everything but I was in to much of a frenzied panic. "I don't know but we have to do something." I said quieter thigh time. "The last little boy in this house died and I'm scared it will happen to these girls as well."

It suddenly went very quiet. I looked up around the room, I hadn't even realized I looked down, and saw everyone looking at me with shock on their face.

"What did you say?" Naru questioned me.

"The last little boy in this house died."

"Where did you hear that?" He pressed.

I continued and explained how Aiko had told me.

"Did you ask how he died?" John asked me curious.

I shook my head. "Uh uh. I didn't wana press it and she said she didn't know much about it anyway. Only that the family moved away shortly after."

"Yasuhara." Naru motioned. Yasu stood up collecting this laptop.

"Yah I'm on it Boss." He promptly left, I'm assuming to go to the town to see if there are any records on the little boys death.

I went over to the couch and sat down suddenly exhausted. I leaned into monk for support.

"Mai what don't you go to bed? It getting late anyway." I looked at the clock. It was only 9. I didn't know what monks definition of late was but this certainty wasn't mine. I couldn't find it in me to protest though as I felt another wave of exhaustion hit me.

"I agree." I was surprised to hear Naru agree so readily. "You might have a dream that could be useful." Oh now that makes since. It wasn't that he was concerned he just thought I'd be more useful asleep than awake. Typical.

I grumbled something along the lines of stupid egotistical meanie pants, give me a break I was half asleep, I'm surprised I was able to think up egotistical. This earned me a chuckle from Monk. I yawned and stood up only to sit back down immediately. My head was swimming and I had spots in my vision. I grumbled again.

Monk gave me a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yah I just got dizzy for a moment that's all." I got up only swaying slightly before walking to the door.

"Mai hold up let me walk you there." Monk got off the couch and walked to my side.

"Gees, Monk. I'm not five. It only two doors over." I said in mild protest.

"Yah I know but with your since of direction you could end up in the basement." He argued.

"Hay!" I hit his arm lightly. We proceeded to walk out of the room. I didn't notice the knowing look he and Naru shared before he shut the door.

~*~.~*~

I found out my silent question to where the girls had been shortly after leaving the base. Ayako and Masako had gone back to the room thirty minutes prior to get changed and wash up. I quickly fallowed their example then made to laying in the bed. A quick good night to everyone and I closed my eyes in what I thought was a blink however when I opened them I was in a much different world.

All around me was black. No glowing orbs like usual. It was just black. It was silent. I waited for a moment for Gene to show up and explain to me what was going on before remembering that he was gone. He would never be in one of my dreams again. Slowly I took a hesitant step forward. I should stop... Where did that thought come from? I shook my head and continued to wander in the black. Something wasn't right. I was about ready to just give up and sit down until I woke up when I heard a noise behind me.

"Mai." Gene stood there in all his glory. His smile was splayed across his face but it wasn't natural not that I noticed this. I was to ecstatic that he was here.

"Gene!" I ran and jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

He seamed slightly shocked but quickly shook it off. Gene, who I thought I would never see again, was in my arms. My best friend was here. Then realization hit me. My best friend was here. I let go and took a step back. No I was angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You were supposed to have moved on!" I yelled.

His smile dropped. "Look Mai, there's no time for that now. You have to leave."

"No, you do!" I spat back. "Do you know how crushed Naru would be if he found out you hadn't moved on!"

"Then don't tell him. It's not important right now. What's important is that you leave." His image flickered slightly. My eyebrows creased.

"Gene what's going on?"

"Leave. Mai leave now." His voice was going into hysterics. He was desperate. He flickered out and for a moment I was left alone but he appeared again looking exhausted and desperate for me to listen. "Leave! Tell Noll!" He cut out again an reappeared a few second later. My heart was pounding in confusion and panic. He was yelling something at me and even though he was only a few feet from me I only caught one word. Children.

"Gene I can't here you!" I yelled back. I was panicked. My heart was beating fast and my breath was coming in short gasps. This had never happened before and I didn't know what to do. My hands were sweaty. Gene suddenly looked at me with terror in his eyes. His body stilled. And he vanished. This time he didn't come back.

I looked around manically trying to find something, anything other than the black. Even a shadow would have been gratefully excepted at this point. I sat down and closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would be back in bed in between Ayako and Masako. However when I opened my eyes I was greeted with something much much worse. My blood ran cold, I stopped breathing. Every bone in my body told me to run but I couldn't move. Fear had paralyzed me. My hands clenched my skirt and I did the next best thing.

_Mine_

I let out a blood curtailing scream.

**Hahahah sorry guys to leave you on a cliff hanger like that. This is my first time writing horror so tell me how I did. Again any constructive critique will be greatly appreciated. Also let me know if I'm in character. Once again I don't own ghost hunt. Thanks for reading thus far. R&R  
~CrimsonSarrow.**


	3. Case 1: CHILD'S PLAGUE part 3

"Mai! Mai wake up!"

I closed my eyes and next I opened them I was looking at white. My spinning mind wasn't thinking strait. A loud shrill noise was ringing through the air. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jerked back trying to get as far away as possible. It was coming. It was coming for me. I kept moving back and then I was falling. I tried to catch myself but my one arm and both legs were tangle in something. A solid service and then noise stopped. Screaming. That had been me screaming.  
The door burst open. From my position on the floor I saw Monk rush in first fallowed by Naru, Lin, and John. Masako stood in the corner of the room looking frightened.

My breathing was still rapid when John and Monk rushed over to me. They were asking me something but I wasn't paying attention. I had other more important things to do. Where was he? I caught a glimpse of his hair over by Ayako. I pushed Monk and John aside quickly untangling my body and rushing over to him.

"Gene- Naru. Gene he-and then he and the flickering- was gone but then-".

Naru gripped my chin in his hand causing me to go silent. "Mai calm down."

"No Naru! Gene he!"

"First calm down." He look at me intensely. I took a deep breath. "Good" He guided me to sit on the bed. "Now tell me what happened." I had everyone's full attention.

I took a deep breath trying to still my heart and mind which were both running on overdrive. When I opened my mouth to start talking I found my throat to be even more sore than yesterday. I cleared it grimacing and rubbing my throat before starting again.

"Gene. Naru I'm so sorry." I had tears in my eyes.

If Naru was shocked about hearing that Gene was still in my dreams he didn't show it. "What about Gene? What happened?"

"He-he was in my dream. Naru he didn't move on." I fisted the sheets on my sides.

Naru shared a look with Lin before turning back to me. The rest of the room was looking on with shock at the new information. Naru sighed. "The idiot. Lin and I knew there was a possibility that even after finding his body he wouldn't move on. Most likely he can't till his killer is found." He thought for a moment. "Is there anything else?"

"Well... He was flickering." I whispered. "He- I don't know it looked like he was having trouble staying there. I don't even know where there was but it was completely black. There wasn't even any spirit orbs or anything. I'm not quite sure what happened. I was walking in the blackness then Gene showed up. He said there wasn't any time." I looked around the room. I couldn't tell them he wanted us to leave. Naru might actually leave then and these kids needed our help. "He said to tell you about the children."

"What about the children?"

"I don't know. He was saying more but I couldn't hear. He kept flickering in and out. And everything was kind of muffled."

Naru thought for a moment as Ayako moved to sit next to me. "That doesn't explain why you were screaming though. You nearly gave Masako a heart attack. I mean with the way you were screaming you would have thought you were dyi-" her voice cut out and her eyes widened. "Wait, Mai you didn't-"

I shook my head easing here worries. "Uh uh."

"Then what happened?" John asked gently and hesitantly.

"I couldn't get out. I tried waking up but nothing would work. Finally I gave up and sat down." I took a deep breath. "Then I saw it. It-it was horrible. I don't even know how to describe it. Half her face-oh god." I brought a hand to my mouth. It was shaking slightly.

"What about her face?" Naru questioned from his new position next to Lin. He had been talking quietly to him but I wasn't even aware that he had left my side. Weird.

"It was gone. It was horrible. And then she looked me in the eyes and said "mine". What does that mean?" I looked up at him in question.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then foot steps filled the halls before Yasu walked past the door only to back track and then enter the room we were all in. Noticing our gloom expressions he got a glint in his eye and winked at me. "Hay why didn't anyone invite me to the party, I was hoping to get Monk drunk and have a little sexy time." I cracked a smile while monk grabbed Masako and moved her between Yasu and himself. Like that would do much.

~*~.~*~

The boys shortly left to let us girls get dressed. It was 5 in the morning and we had to be up by 6 so there was really no point in going back to sleep. I was feeling chilly today and just passed it off as being apart of my oncoming cold. To counter this I threw on an oversized sweatshirt over a long sleeve panda shirt. I finished of the runway worthy, not, outfit with a pair of plain jeans that I've had forever.

"I'm assuming you have information on the boy." Naru turned his attention to Yasu who was currently leafing through a few papers.

We were all sitting around a coffee table that was in the room. I had just come back from making tea for everyone but I, myself could only manage a few small sips. My throat was on fire and I made a mental note to try and not talk. Yah right. That won't last long.

Yasu began speaking "Yah but that not all. Seams like this has been going on for a while. The last family in the house was a couple with a 4 year old son. A week after moving in he got sick. Two weeks later he died. And before that it was a 12 year old girl, and before that 9 year old girl. But the family before them is where it gets strange." He looked down for a second at the paper he had in his hands. He looked through the quickly before stoping seemingly finding what he had been looking for. He began reading off of it. "Police arrived after receiving a 911 call from the house. When they arrived a they found a man and woman dead in the kitchen and a 7 year old boy in his bed also dead. Later they were identified at Hidagi Shou, Hidagi Minami, and the child as their sickly son Hidagi Eita."

"Homicide suicide." Suggested Lin

He looked back up from the paper. "Not quite. Well murder suicide yes. Turns out Shou shot his wife Minami in the head then himself, from the angle of the shot half her face was blown off." The image of the thing in my dream with half it's face gone popped into my head. "However, it says here that Eita had died approximately a week before all this happened of an unknown illness. Doctors couldn't find anything irregular in his system."

"How long ago what's this?" Naru question.

"Just over 50 years ago."

"So I would be correct in assuming they were the first owners?" He continued.

"Yah." Yasu finished.

We sat in silence taking in the information.

"So the child is behind it." Ayako stated.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at me. I shot my hands to my throat as my pain suddenly flared up. I grimaced.

"You okay?" Ayako asked me.

I nodded clearing my throat a little painfully. "Yah. My throat has just been a little sore but that not important. It isn't Eita."

"But Mai all the pieces add up. He was the first one sick." She continued.

"He died and now he's angry or lonely or whatever so he's killing other kids." Monk added. "It makes since to me. And are you sure your okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. But it's not him. He's innocent."

"What makes you think that?" Naru asked from his position across the room at the monitors.

"Huh?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

He just starred at me knowing full well I had heard what he had said.

"I uh..." Huh. Why did I think Eita was innocent? I mean all the facts backed up Ayako's theory. So why did I think-know he was innocent? "I don't know. It like a feeling or something. I just know he's innocent. Besides what about the woman?"

"What about her?" Yasu asked.

"Why aren't we suspecting her?"

"Why would we be suspecting her? She had nothing to do with this."

Huh. I guess they were right but something didn't sit well with me.

~*~.~*~

"Kazuya the temperature in the kitchen is dropping."

I turned to watch as Naru moved towards to the screen with the temperature recordings on it that John was looking at.

"Oh, it went back up. That's odd." back scratched the back of his head.

"Takigawa and Father Brown I want you to take Mai and Masako around the house to see if they sense anything." Naru stated.

Huh? He wants me to go.

"Yes Mai, you too."

I gave him a confused look. Did he read my mind.

"You know I can't read minds. You're thinking out loud again."

Oh. I stood up catching Johns eye. I nodded walking over to him giving him a smile. Monk scowled at me as he went and stood next to Masako. Haha sucks to be you!

"Mai and Father Brown I want you to start in the kitchen then do the rest of the first floor as well as the basement. Masako and Takigawa will take this floor and the attic. I want a full report when you get back."

"How come Mai is going to where the temperature dropped and not me?"Masako inquired. I hate to admit but she was a whole lot stronger and it would only make since for her to go to where the activity had taken place.

"Because after Mai is done she can make me tea." I sweet dropped. Should have seen that one coming.

John and I fallowed Masako and Monk out of the room before making our way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I walked around inspecting everything while trying to concentrate.

"Anything?" John asked.

"Uh uh." I was looking at the china that I had been looking at the other day. "I don't even know why Naru sent us down here and not Masako. She's the medium not me." A bowl on the far end caught my eye. "Besides its not like Naru to consider what I'm doing when he wants his tea." It was white and had a few chips unlike the others. The line of gold paint coating the rim was faded. It must have been old. I reached out and touched it.

"Here you go Baby." I took the bowl out of her hands. "I made you some soup."

I set the bowl in my lap taking the spoon from her. My throat hurt bad and I hadn't been able to keep anything down causing my stomach to pinch in pain so I wasn't sure how much I could eat. I brought a spoonful up to my lips and swallowed grimacing at the odd taste it had and the trail of fire it left in my throat as I swallowed it. My mom swiped my bangs out of my eyes.

"There you go baby. Eat up."

"Mai?" I snapped back to look at John fear echoing in my eyes. What was that? "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Huh?" I was on the floor. When did I get here? "Yah I-" a long stream of harsh coughs found their way up my throat cutting of my ability to speak. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"Hay, that enough for now. Let's get you back to base." John was sitting on the ground, me leaning against him. He must have caught me when I fell.

I nodded and went to stand up but a pain in my stomach cause me to double over. I leaned into John's side. I wasn't feeling good. My stomach ached, my hand were clammy and my throat was on fire. I started coughing again.  
"Easy there Mai." We slowly started walking.

I looked at my feet having to place each step strategically. Where had this come from. I was fine a few minutes ago minus a sore throat. We took the stairs slowly then made our way down the hall. John opened the door and lead me inside.

"Ayako." He called slightly louder than normal with a small sense of urgency in his voice catching not only Ayako's attention but everyone else in the room. Seeing the state I was in she ran over and helped John lead me to the couch where I then laid down.

"What happened?" I heard Naru ask John.

"I don't know. She touched one of the bowls and just collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground and she immediately woke up and started coughing. After that she could barley walk."

I could feel Ayako's hands moving swiftly over my body checking my vital signs. Her hand came to be placed on my forehead. I turned over and started coughing again each cough causing sever pain to rocket up my throat and my stomach to clench.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Naru she has a fever. Someone get me my bag, it's in my room." Lin stood and left to go grab it. "Mai honey, tell my what's wrong."

"My throat," My voice came out raspy as if to back up my words. "hurts and my stomach does as well. Why is the room spinning?"

Ayako glanced worriedly at Naru and Yasu before returning her full attention to me. "Shhh. Shhh. You don't have to talk anymore."

I shook my head. "I had-cough- a dream."

Naru moved closer. He had been oddly quiet throughout this ordeal.

"What happened?" He crouched down next to me and asked.

"Naru this is hardly the time! She's sick!" Ayako yelled at him. He didn't even bat an eyelash at her.

"I was- cough- a boy. My mom brought me soup. I was sick." My throat was starting to feel a bit better. I could talk now with only a little pain but my voice was raspy. "She told me to eat up then left."

He nodded. "Mai don't talk anymore." A small smile slipped onto my face. Could Naru actually be concerned about me? Maybe he did care a bit. He saw me smiling and added "Your voice right now is even more degrading than usual." My smile quickly fell. Way to ruin my good mood. I mean I knew I sounded weird right now but he didn't have to be mean about it.

Masako and Monk walked into the room. Noticing everyone huddled around me Monk walked over and Masako went to Naru's side slipping he arm around his.

"What's going on?" Monk asked.

"Mai's sick." Was Naru's simple answer. Naru promptly took his arm back much to Masako's disappointment.

Monk walked over to me. "How yah doing sport?" He ruffled my hair. I smiled at him.

Lin returned with Ayako's bag and brought it to her. She took out a thermometer.

"Open." I did so. She put it under my tongue. "Close. Keep that there for a minute." She did a few other tests such as getting my pulse, holding out my hands and wiggling my fingers, having my eyes fallow a light before taking the thermometer out. "38 degrees Celsius. Low grade fever, nothing big under normal circumstances but" She trailed off.

"But what?" I asked

Naru sighed and stepped forward. "Taking all the facts into consideration and our current situation we have to assume that your not naturally sick."

I blinked. I didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"In other words," He continued "we have to assume you have what the other children have. And we also have to assume that your going to keep getting worse."

~*~.~*~

This was so boring. I had spent the past few hours on the couch doing nothing. I had been ordered to go to sleep but because of what I has seen last night I was scared that it was waiting for me. Naru was out doing something, I'm not sure what, and he had everyone else doing something which I was also wasn't informed upon. Lin stayed behind in base due to the fact that I was now no longer allowed to be alone. My stomach cramps had almost completely gone away at the moment but they had been coming and going and my throat still constantly ached. My fever hadn't gone down at all. In fact it has risen a bit. Currently I was huddled under a pile of blankets shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Hay Lin?" I asked. I had a question about my dream the I realized hadn't been answered. Actually I had a lot of questions.

"Hm?" He asked. He was typing something on his laptop.

"Um, in my dream, why was Gene flickering?"

He paused in his work and turned his swivel chair around to face me. "Naru and I have several theorys though what seamed most likely is that something has noticed his presence and has found a way to keep him out." He answered.  
I considered this. "So he's okay?"

"It's hard to say as we no longer have any form of contact with him but Gene is smart. As long as he stays in the spirit plain he should be fine."

I nodded "I guess that makes sense." He turned back around and continued typing. "Hay Lin?" When he didn't respond I continued. "What's happening to me?" His fingers paused before typing again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I touched the bowl I had a vision."

"I thought you said it was a dream."

I shook my head. "I thought so at first but I've been thinking and it felt different this time. When I have a dream I have my own thoughts even if I'm playing a different person. This time I thought I was the boy." He turned back around to face me. I could tell his curiosity was pricked. It was usually hard to tell since his expressions changed even less than Naru's but the fact that we was looking at me was a good indicator... I think. "And it was like I was forced into it. Almost as if I was sucked in."

"Into what?" Monk asked walking into the room. He had a plastic grocery bag dangling in his hand.

"Earlier when I was in the kitchen with John, I touched a bowl and had a vision, I think."

"Wouldn't that be a dream?" He asked. Setting the bag on the coffee table. "Got you medicine." I reached into the bag and pulled out a liquid cherry flavored throat medicine. Bleh. "It might not help but it can't hurt to try. Anyway, your dream..."

Naru walked into the room. "Did you get any information from it?" He asked me.

I huffed. Was I really going to have to explain this again? "For the last time it wasn't a dream. I don't know what it was. One second I touched the bowl the next I was taking it out of my mom's hands- well not my mom- oh you know what I mea-" I was cut off by a stream of coughs. I reached up and massaged my throat when the subsided.

"If I knew what you meant I wouldn't be asking. And take the medicine Takigawa got you."

I looked at in disgust. "But it's cherry and how did you know he got me medicine?"

"Because I'm the one who sent them to get it."

"What wrong with cherry?" Monk questioned.

"It's gross."

"If you two are done wasting time over useless things I'd like to get back to the dream."

"It wasn't a dream!-ow." My throat was on fire. I took one last look at the medicine before deciding that if I didn't take it Naru would through a silent fit. I unscrewed the cap and pored it while I continued talking. "when I touched the bowl it it was like I was being sucked into a dream. I thought I was the kid and it the bowl I touched was the one in my vision."

Naru was deep in thought. "Noll, you think it could be-?" Naru cut Lin off.

"Possibly. Though its to soon to tell."

"What is?" My confusion was plain as day on my face. But I received no answer.

I downed the small cap of pink liquid.

~*~.~*~

Later Masako, Ayako, and Yasu came back. They had apparently been at the hospital interviewing the children and it showed on their sullen faces. I can't imagine having to do that. Those kids must have been in terrible shape judging on my conversation with Aiko yesterday. Speaking of Aiko, Naru was on the phone with her now. He was talking quietly so I couldn't make out what he was saying.

He snapped his fine shut. "The client has just informed me that she will be staying at the hospital along with her husband so we will be ordering take out."

"I want pizza!" Yasu and monk cried at the same time.

"Jinx knock on wood you owe me a date!" Now that was all Yasu.

"What?! That's not how it goes!" Exclaimed Monk.

Yasu clapped his hands together bringing them up by his chin Ina completely love struck manor. "I know your shy darling but everyone already knows about us. There's no reason to hide it."

"There is nothing between us!?"

Yasu fake gasped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"We're not dating so how can I break up with you?"

i watched the battle with much excitement.

"So your not breaking up with me?" A smirk spread across Yasu's face.

It was as if a light bulb went off above monks head. He grinned. "Oooooh. Ooh. Don't think I don't see what you're doing. If I were to say yes that would be implying that we were dating. So no, I'm not breaking up with you."

Yasu's smirk only grew. "Yes but by not breaking up with me your implying that if I were to ask you out you would say yes. So you owe me a date oh and your paying."

Ayako, John, and I looked at each other before loosing all control we had and broke down in laughter, mine being more of a wheezing noise, and Masako could be heard quietly giggling in the background.

Ayako hit monk on the shoulder. "Hahaha Wow Monk. You walked right into that one." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

The smell of ammonia hit my nose suddenly causing me to wrinkle it at how strong it was. There was no way that this smell was normal. It was to strong and no one else seamed to be noticing it. I looked to Masako's. Her face was scrunched up aswell and her hand covered her nose.

"You smell it too?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Smell what?" John asked from his place in the seat next to her.

"Cleaning products or-"

"Ammonia." I finished. She nodded in agreement. Then it was gone.

"It's gone." Masako's said.

"That's so random." I added.

"So what?" Ayako asked. "We have sick kids, a sick Mai, the a fantom smell of ammonia that only Masako and Mai can smell, and 6 deaths? What the hell is going on here?"

**Hay guys. So third chapter is up. Tell me what you think. Any theory's on what is happening in the house? I'd be glad to hear them though I already know the answer. Once again like always constructive criticism is very much welcome. Anyway R&R. Hope you liked it.**

**~CrimsonSarrow**


	4. Case 1: CHILD'S PLAGUE part 4

Nothing happened the rest of the day. Come to think of it nothing has really happened in the two days we've been here. It was common knowledge that spirits tended to shy away from outsiders but this was getting ridicules. Even the equipment hadn't picked anything up.

Monk ended up ordering pizza for everyone from a local pizza place for dinner. I had asked for a piece of cheese but had only been able to take a few bites before I pushed it away. The flavor was weird and I felt like if I ate any more I would through up. That was at 7, two hours ago. Now, I was still stuck on the couch, not being allowed to get up by myself or for very long. I had went to the bathroom earlier without telling anyone and apparently I really freaked everyone out cause when I came back in Naru threatened to move me to a hospital if I wandered off on my own again. After that he preceded to insult my intelligence as per usual and then I was back on the dreaded couch I had been on for nearly the whole day. My body was really starting to hurt and my almost continuous coughing wasn't helping any.

A sudden urge to use the bathroom came over me. Looking around the room I realized that it was only the guys in base. That's right, Masako and Ayako were changing out the film in the cameras. Looking around at the guys in the room I decided I could wait a little bit till they came back to use the restroom. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. My bladder couldn't take it anymore. I bit my lip considering my options. With a sigh I gave in.

"Hay Naru... I need to use the restroom."

"I don't see how that's any of my concern." My jaw dropped. He was the one who told me to tell him when I needed to leave base! Who does he think he is!

"But you said I had to tell you..." I trailed off confused.

Monk stood up from where he was looking at documents with Yasu. "It's alright. I'll take her."

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the couch a little to fast.

"Wo there Mai, take it easy." Monk steadied me then helped me stand up.  
I smiled at him in thanks.

We walked to the bathroom in silence, only my slight panting to be heard. It was a little hard to breath and I was getting tired from just walking a few doors down the halfway. I hated this. If a ghost attacked right now I'd be totally defenseless.

I quickly did my business and was washing my hands. Above the sink was a mirror and I took this moment to inspect myself. My skin was pale and clammy making the bags under my eyes stand out. My lips were slightly swollen and my hair wasn't as vibrant as it usually was. I brought a hand to my face and immediately felt the heat coming off of it.

_Ba-bum_

My hand shot to my chest as pain clenched there. What-what was this? The pain flowed from my chest and up to my throat. It hurt so bad I could barley breath much less make any noise. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone.  
I was left coughing. I brought up a hand to my mouth coughing into that as doubled over it hold my now aching stomach.

Monk must have heard me hacking up a lung cause he knocked on the door.

"Hay, you alright?"

Slowly my fit stopped I pulled my hand away. It felt wet. "Yah, I'm-" blood. My hand was cover in blood. I sat back leaning against the wall in shock.

"Mai?"

I starred at my hand in horror. My coughing started up again. I watched at blood appeared on the floor with each cough.

"Mai I'm coming in." The handle on the door rattled a second before it opened. Monk walked in but I didn't pay him any notice. I was still starring at the blood all over the floor and myself. He started walking my way but stopped when he saw my expression. "What is it? What wrong?"

"B-blood." I whispered.

"What? Where?" He asked.

Could he not see it? It was all over the place. I held out my hands to show him.

"...Mai, there's nothing there..." The confusion on his voice was evident.

Huh? I looked at my hands. They were clean. Where did it go? The floor was clean as well. Had I just imagined it? "But..."

He came over to me and helped me up leaning my weight against him. I was so confused. What had just happened? "Common. Lets get you back to base." I nodded and let him lead the way back.

~*~.~*~

What is that? It sounds like yelling. Why is everything black? What are they saying?

"Cheat-... Truth... I can't" I don't know what their saying. I was only catching snippets.

"You don't understand."

I tried to open my eyes only to realize they were already open. An image started to appear before me. There was a woman in a kimono and a man in a suit. They looked to be arguing. The woman stepped forward.

"I didn't want this either!" I could only see her from behind but it was clear she was crying.

"But you do now! You fell in love with me but I can never love you-!

"How can you say that! We have a son together!" She cried. "Eita need a father who loves his mother or at least acts like it!" Hold on. Eita? Isn't that the first sick kid? The one who's parents were the original owners? These must be his parents. That means this woman is Minami, the one from my dream.

"Don't use our son as an excuse for me to stay with you. Either you except that I love Soshimi and deal with it or..."

"Or your leaving right?"

He nodded.

The image faded and with that I was cast into darkness.

~*~.~*~

The next morning I was woken up by a fit of coughs. I sat up slowly and leaned against the arm of the couch for support.

"Hay Mai, glad your finally awake." John said

"Yah you've been sleeping for a while. How are you feeling?" Yasu asked from his spot next to them. Everyone, minus Lin and Naru, were sitting in a circle on the ground going through a pile of letters.

I put a hand on my forehead groaning a bit. Why were they yelling?

"What time is it?" My voice came out even more hoarse than yesterday.

"12:30. We were debating waking you up at 10 but Naru told us to let you sleep." Masako said. Their was a hint of disdain in her voice.

Oh wow. I slept that long? I feel like I haven't slept at all though. "Hay uh...where is Naru?"

"Right here." Speak of the devil... Lin walked in after him and closed the door.

"Oh. Naru. Hay" I said smiling.

He placed a file he had in his hand on top of a small stack of papers by the monitors across the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked turning around and leaning against the table.

I felt myself blush and quickly slapped my hands over my cheeks to hide it. "Ow." I slapped my self too hard.

"Idiot." he scoffed.

"Hay do you want to know how I feel or not?" I wisper/yelled scowling at him. When he didn't answer I sighed and continued. "I feel pretty much the same as yesterday except my head hurts a bit and my throat hurts even worse. It kind of hard to talk." I rasped.

"Here take these." Ayako dug through her bag before pulling out a pill bottle. She gave me two as well as a bottle of water. "They should help the pain and it tastes better than cough medicine."

I gratefully took them and swallowed them with a bit of water. My throat lit up on fire again but I ignored it best I could.

"You were looking for me?"

"Oh right. I had another dream." Everyone turned to listen, even Lin who was sitting by the monitors again. I swear, with the amount of time he spends in front of a screen I'm surprised he doesn't need glasses.

"Are you going to keep staring at Lin or are you going to tell us what happened?" Naru asked. My face heated up. That jerk!

I turned my gaze from Lin to Naru. "Hidagi Shou and Minami were fighting. Apparently their marriage was arranged and Minami fell in love with Sho but Sho loved this woman named...uh..."

"Soshimi?" John provided.

I turned to him in surprise. "Uh yah. How did you know?" I rasped.

Yasu spoke next. "Earlier today I was getting Naru tea when I noticed a loose floor board. Turns out it was removable. Inside I found all of these." Yasu held up the letter he was in the process of reading.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Looks like love letters between Sho and Soshimi. We've been going through them for the last hour." He finished.

"It's a pretty dangerous job. I've already gotten a paper cut." Monk said holding up his finger to show me the bandaid rapped around it.

"Yah and I broke a nail." Ayako agreed inspecting her, apparently, broken nail.  
"Common guys, it not that bad." Yasu said rubbing the back of his head.  
"You only think that because you do stuff like this all the time." Ayako said.  
"Mai." I looked away from the others and back at Naru. "Is there anything else?"

I shook my head. "Uh uh. I don't think so."

Everyone went back to reading the letters to see if we could find more clues. I got passed a few and started reading them but it was hard since my eyes were watery so when I started coughing again I decided to just put them down.  
"Hay Naru?" I took his silence as a sign to continue. "Do you still think Eita is the one making everyone sick?"

"What made you think I thought Eita was the culprit?" He asked.

"Wait you mean you don't?" I asked stunned. And here I though for sure...

"That would be correct."

Ayako put the letters down and turned to him. "Common Naru you can't honestly think it's not him. I don't know why you haven't had us exercise him yet. The signs are clearly there."

"And what signs might those be?"

She was taken aback. "Well uh, he was the first kid sick."

"Yes, you mentioned. Then Takigawa said that he was lonely and that's why he's making other children sick."

"Well yah. It does make since." Monk said.

Naru sighed. "You guys aren't thinking. You're completely forgetting about his parents. The only person besides myself and Lin to even suspect them as a culprit is Mai and I'm just going out on a limb here and saying that has more to do with her animal instincts and less to do with her intelligence."

I sweat dropped. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult." I muttered.

"The truth of the matter is that the facts aren't adding up. In the report it says that Eita died approximately seven days before Sho killed himself and his wife but he was found in his bed as if he were sleeping. If he died when the report says why would his parents keep him in his bed? Why not hold a funeral? Even more so if his parents knew he was sick enough for it to possibly endanger his life why didn't they take him to a hospital." Naru concluded. "The facts just aren't adding up. Next time consider all the facts before you come to a conclusion with only some of them."

"Well then boy genius tell us who you think is making these kids sick." Ayako snapped.

"I'm not sure... Ms. Hara, how would you feel about performing a seance tonight?"

"We can try. I'm not sure how well it will work. The spirits here aren't very forth coming."

Naru nodded. "Very well. Tonight we will have a seance."

~*~.~*~

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded in conformation to Naru's question.

We were currently sitting around a table in the family room. Naru had called Aiko and told her what we were doing. He thought that if a resident of the house were present the spirits would be more forthcoming. Upon hearing this news and that the seance might lead to information to help her daughter and niece she decided to come home and participate. It was 7 and the sun had just finished setting over the horizon. All the lights in the house were off.  
I was sitting between Monk and Aiko. Next to her was Ayako, Yasu, Naru then Masako. Even though Lin and John were not part of the circle they were still in the room. Naru had thought it a good idea to have them absent from it in case anything happened and they needed to dispel or exercise a spirit quickly.  
Lin stepped forward and lit the candle before retreating to his place next to John. I looked over at Masako and saw that she was completely relaxed and her eyes were closed. I admit sometimes Masako can be a pain in my backside but sometimes she can be really amazing too.

"I speak to any spirits in this house," Naru began. "I invite you to use the person on my right, Masako Hara, as a way to communicate. Do not be afraid. No harm will come to you."

The flam on the table flared before returning to normal. Masako looked up.  
"To whom am I speeding with?" Naru asked the her.

Masako thought for a moment putting her pointer finger on her unoccupied hand on her chin. "Um... My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." No way! A kid!

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya. See, now I am no longer a stranger." He smiled lightly at her.

Again Masako thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess so. My names Eita."  
"Alright Eita, are you aware that you have died?"

Masako's face dropped in sadness and tears pooled at her eyes. No way! I can't believe Naru just said that to a little kid!

Masako nodded. "Y-yah."

"Do you know how you died?"

"I was sick."

"Do you know what you were sick with?"

Masako shook her head.

"Eita, are there other children here?"

Masako nodded.

"And why are they here?"

Masako looked around at everyone before answering. "Because Mommy's sad."

"Why is your mother sad?"

Masako shook her head.

"It's alright Eita. You can tell me."

He considered it for a moment. "She misses Daddy." And suddenly Masako slumped and fell onto the table.

"Thank you Eita. You've been very helpful."

Wow I had no idea Naru was so good with kids. He was so gentile and kind. He reminded me of Gene when he was like that.

"Wow Naru, I never new you could smile, and especially for so long." Ayako stated. "I mean your a looker even with that constant scowl on your face but when you smile it's just not fair."

Naru nodded. "Yes I know."

God he is such a narcissist!

~*~.~*~

Back at base everyone was pretty much just laying about. There was nothing left to do and nothing was happening. Monk sat next to me on the couch talking to Yasu about something. I'm not really sure what they were talking about now. I tuned out when they got onto the topic of football. Naru was reading a book, I was too far away to be able to read the tittle but it was in English so even if I was within reading distance I doubt I'd be able to make out much of it.  
Oh. That reminds me. I have an english exam coming up soon. I sighed. Well I might as well study now while nothing is happening. I looked around for it. I knew it was in the room somewhere. I was reading a bit of it yesterday but quickly gave up as my coughing made it difficult to concentrate. My coughing has seamed to settle down a little bit so I might as well try getting through a bit. I spotted it on the window ledge next to Masako.

"Hay Masako, can you hand me my textbook? It's right next to you." I rasped. She looked up scoffed then went back looking out the window. I was about to tell her off when she picked it up and swiftly brought it over to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her. She walked back over to the window and continued looking out it.

"Hay what's that?" Ayako asked.

"My English text book. I have an exam on the next chapter in a week."  
"Your learning English, Mai?" John asked.

"Mm-hm. Yah it's mandatory in our school. Though I'm not very good." My teacher always told me I needed to practice more. I think the highest grade I have ever gotten on an English grade is an A-. Contrary to Naru always calling me stupid, and dumb, and an idiot, my grades rarely fell below A's. The only subject I really struggled with was English. The words all sounded the same and the charac-letters were all the same as well.

"Maybe I could help you with it." John walked over.

"You would do that?" I asked. My voice was still hoarse and I was still having trouble talking but as long as I didn't yell it wasn't to bad.

"Yah of corse. Here lets just try having a simple conversation. Pretend I'm a stranger and we are meeting for the first time."

That's easy. That's the first thing we learnd. "Herro, my namu isu Mai Taniyama. Whato isu yoru namu?" I asked in English.

"Not bad Mai. Your accent is a little thick but I could make it out fine. Here I'm going to respond okay?" John said in Japanese much to my delight. I nodded. "My name is John Brown. How are you today?"

I thought about my response. "I amu gooda. I amu litteru sicko."

"Good. Just remember it's "I am A little sick." Don't forget to use the a."

John and I practiced for a little bit more. He said some words I wasn't quite sure of but explained to me what they meant. Also he helped me on my accent.  
We were working on past tense now.

"I runedu to schoolo becase I wasu la-" a harsh cough broke out of my mouth sending my text book to the ground and my head spinning. I coughed into my elbow trying to avoid coughing on anyone.

"Alright why don't we stop there for the night." John said. "You made a lot of progress. If you ever need help with English homework you can just call. I'd be happy to help whenever."

I was still coughing but nodded showing my thanks. A book snapping shut caused me to look up. Naru held the book in his hands.

"Father Brown." He said.

"Yes?" John asked.

"How soon can you preform an exorcism?"

"I can be ready in 15 minutes." He answered.

No way. Really? But we haven't even figured out what's going on here.

"But Naru, we don't even know what going on here. Isn't that our job?" I asked.

"I find it quite astounding that even after working for me for almost 2 years you still don't know what our job is. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so oblivious. No, our job is to get rid of ghosts. Whether that be through purifying the spirit or exercising it doesn't matter. I think we all agree that Hidagi Minami is the one making the children sick. As long as the exorcism works and the children are no longer sick it doesn't matter how she is making them sick or why, just that she is. The sooner we can get out of here the soon my time can stop being waisted." And with that he left the room slamming the door on the way out.

We all stared in shock after him. The room was so quiet that a pin dropping would sound as loud as a trumpet. Naru had just completely blew a gasket, I mean sure he wasn't yelling but still.

"So that's what the big boss is like when he's angry?" Yasu asked.

"Yah but who's he angry at?" Ayako said... They all looked at me.

"What! Guys-" I coughed as my voice cracked and my throat flared up again at my yell. I brought my hand to my throat. I continued, this time whisper yelling. "I know he gets angry at me a lot but that doesn't mean that every time he's angry, he's angry with me! I mean I don't even know what I did wrong this time."

Lin cut in. "He's not angry at you."

"Huh? He's not?" I asked shocked, disregarding what I just said. Monk, Ayako, Yasu, and John sweat dropped.

"No he's angry with his parents."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"He hasn't told me exactly why but my best guess would be because they made him take this case. Aiko is a childhood friend of Mrs. Davis."

"Wow, Naru's mother? No way. Who would have thought." Ayako said.  
Lin nodded.

"But why is he mad about that? Shouldn't he be grateful for a case?" Monk interjected.

"He's doing it free of charge. Not to mention the equipment hasn't gathered any evidence of the paranormal." Lin finished.

Wait! Naru's not getting paid! Am I still getting paid!?

"Hay John, shouldn't you be getting ready for the exorcism?" Monk asked.  
John scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I almost forgot." And with that John got up and left. I wasn't sure if it was just part of me being sick but when I thought about the exorcism to come my stomach churned.

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didnt get this up yesterday or the day before. One of my readers (you know who you are) that some of my characters (Yasu) was a bit out out of character. And I realized he/she was right. So I went back and rewatched the anime to try and keep everyone as in character as possible. thell me how I did. Also when I started this I was on a bit of a break from school so I could post everyday. Now it"ll probably take me two or three days to get a new chapter up but I"ll do my best to keep the story flowing. So this storyline is almost done. I only have a chapter or two to go till I finish this case. After that I will start planning the next one. Hope you all like it. Once again I don't own Ghost Hunt. R&R. Thanks a bunch for supporting me guys.**


	5. Case 1: CHILD'S PLAGUE final

I watched John begin the exorcism in the kitchen from my spot on the couch in base. The monitors were across the room but i could still see and hear what was goung on. I wanted to be down there with them but Naru had insisted that I stay in base and rest and since I was still needed a "babysitter" Lin was left with me again. Everyone else was in the kitchen with John.

John began. "In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God."

_Ba-dum_

_Stop._

Who was that? What's that ringing sound? It kinda hurts my head.

I saw Lin look up and over at me. His eyebrows were scrunched. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I went to speak but found that the moment I opened my mouth I started coughing.

"Mai?"

"... And the light shineth through the dark..."

The ringing increased in intensity. I brought my hand to my head holding it tight trying to release some of the pressure building up.

_Stop! Please!_

"Mai?" Lin walked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"_Stop_." Huh? Did I just say that? "_Make them s-stop._"

Lin's narrowed his eyes. He looked to the screen where John splashed more holy water. I let out a whimper in pain. I tried sucking in a breath but swallowed something instead. I was choking. I couldn't breath. There was something wet on my upper lip. What was that? Lin looked back to me and his eyes grew large. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The ringing was to loud. I tried to take another breath but I couldn't. I was drowning. How can I be drowning?

_STOP! _

I let out a cry in pain. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes. I managed a cough through my fight to breath and saw the white blanket had turn a sickening shade of red.

Not again. No not again. Wait. This is fake. It has to be fake. I'm hallucinating right?

Lin jumped from his spot next to me back to the monsters where he grabbed a walky-talky. I could see him speak into it but I couldn't hear anything coming out of his mouth.

I coughed again sending another splatter of blood onto the blanket. My head spun and the ringing just wouldn't stop! Make it stop! I could feel myself beginning to shake. I couldn't stop it. What was happening to me? Dark spots invaded my vision threatening to take over. I still couldn't breath but I couldn't move my body to try and help myself either. I was too weak to even move my hand. My hearing was starting to come back but my vision was fading quickly. I heard the door bang open and a plethora of frantic foot step coming through it before they abruptly stopped fallowed by a resounding gasp. It was then I noticed that there were hands on my shoulders keeping me on my side. How long had they been there? Before the door banged open for sure. I still couldn't breath. I sucked in another breath only to hear a strangled gurgle sound at the back of my throat before something wet and warm slipped out of my mouth and trailed down my cheek.

The sounds of frantic foot steps started again. I heard someone call out to the others but I couldn't make out who it was. I couldn't make out who I was. The gurgle gasping wheezing sounds continued as my shaking got more violent. I felt more hands on me trying to hold me still. I was slipping away. With each second I could feel myself growing further and further from this world.  
It was strange. I was dying and yet for some odd reason I wasn't upset. I mean I wasn't happy either but at least I wasn't alone and soon I would be able to see Mom, and Dad. Possibly Gene if he decided to cross over.

With one strangled last breath I closed my eyes and let myself slip away.

~.~*~.~

Beep...beep.

What was that?

...Beep...beep.

"We've got a heart beat!"

Who was that? Where was I? Why was everything dark?

Beep...beep...beep...

What was that beeping?

Beep...beep...beep... beep.. beep beep beep beep

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Mai!"

"Get her out of here!"

"I'm her dad!"

Dad?

Beep beep beep?

"Mai!"

"I said get them out of here!"

Beep-beep-beep-beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Mai!"

~.~*~.~

I looked down as my son coughed.

"Would you like some soup baby?"

He nodded.

I looked to my left as the door opened. When I saw it was Sho who walked in a smile lit up my face. He was sweating and looked worried. It was working.

"Where is he?"

"In his room." I answered.

"Has the doctor seen him?"

I nodded. "They don't know what is wrong with him." Sho walked over to me and embraced me in his arms. I smiled. "I wouldn't worry to much though. He'll be better soon."

Sho pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "This doesn't change anything Megumi."

With one last hopeful look that the cleaner on the table I carried the bowl of soup into Eita's room. And set it next to him for when he wakes. No Sho will come home again.

"I love you!" I cryed.

"Damn it Megumi!" He hit Eita's bedside table causing the bowl of soup to clatter to the ground and break everywhere.

I looked at Eita quickly to see if he was still sleeping. He hadn't even twitched. Good.

"Shhh. You'll wake him." I whispered. Looking back at Sho he shook his head. Tears were rolling down his face. He bit back a sob.

He knelt next to our boy and gripped his hand. His fever had diapered. He had been feeling quite cold lately too. I walked to his closet and grabbed another blanket.

"I was gone for a week for work and when I come back... Oh god Eita. My darling boy."

I brought the blanket over but Sho grabbed it out of my hand. "This won't help him!" He screamed in my face. "You're poison!" And with that he walked out of the room.

"But your mine." I whispered in content. Sho was mine.

The car pulled out of the driveway.

"Sho what are you doing" I asked

He stood at the door a gun in his hand.

"What I should have done months ago." He released the safety. "I don't nor will I ever love you."

I touched my ring. "But you're mine."

He pulled the trigger.

~.~*~.~

Darkness surrounded me. It's like I was floating on the ocean. Why wasn't I getting wet? Where was I?

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. There wasn't even any stars. That's weird.

"Mai."

I looked next to me. "Gene." I smiled lightly. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I need you to wake up Mai."

I closed my eyes in content. "But it's so warm here. And you're here too."

He looked up at the sky then closed his eyes. When he looked back at me a few seconds later he opened his eyes again giving me a warm smile. "But if you don't wake up now you'll never see Noll again." And with that he faded.

~.~*~.~

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

What was that? Where was I?

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

I could hear something but I couldn't make it out. It sounded like talking.

"Noll...be fine."

My tried to move my hand but only managed to twitch my finger.

Beep...beep...beep.

The beeping was getting slightly faster. I became aware that I was laying down on something. A bed.

"Mai?" I heard someone ask. Who was that? Ayako.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge.

"Mai are you awake?" Monk.

I slowly managed to open them but quickly closed them. It was so bright. It hurt my eyes. I squinted.

"Lights." I whispered. The pain in my throat was immense. I heard someone stand up cross the room and then a click of the light switch being flicked. I opened my eyes again.

Everyone, except Naru and Lin, were around my bed looking down at me. Then out of no where monk bursts out laughing. Everyone gave him a strange look. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, sorry." He said. "I'm just so relieved."

Yasu gave a sly look. "The worry of a father is like no other isn't, Dad?"

I gave him a confused look. What had happened. I looked around the room. The insistent beeping was now keeping a steady pace. The walls were white as well as the sheets I was currently under. The blinds on the window were closed but sunlight could be seen peaking out of it.

I went to talk but could only manage a faint whisper. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ayako asked. I shook my head. "Well that's probably a good thing. You started coughing up blood when John was in the middle of his exorcism. Lin called down telling him to stop and for everyone to come upstairs. When we came in we found you having a seizure and your lips were turning blue. You hadn't been breathing for a while. You were choking on your own blood. Yasu called an ambulance. When we got here you weren't in good shape. You acutely died in the ambulance and monk was the only one allowed to stay with you for a while because he claimed he was you Dad."

I reached up to my head. I remember now, it was so loud. I was so scared. Gene said- Gene! "I saw Gene. Where's Naru?" I whispered. Everyone shared apprehensive looks. "Guys?"

"Lin had to remove him from the hospital. When the doctors said you had died... He kinda lost it. Blew out all the lights in waiting room." Monk explained. Wait. I had died? And Naru was that upset? Does he still think I'm dead? "When we called him saying you were alive all he said was good and then hung up. We haven't seen or heard from him since." I felt my eyes tear up. So he didn't care after all.

The door opened and Lin walked in. I looked behind him waiting for Naru to enter but he never did.

"Where's Naru?" Masako asked. I hadn't noticed she was here but she sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Researching." Was his reply.

"Hay Lin." I whispered. He looked at me as if just realizing that I was awake. He visibly relaxed.

"Does Noll know your awake?"

I looked at the others to see if they had called him and I had some how missed it but they were doing the same.

"I'll call him. " Lin said pulling out his phone.

"I had a dream."

He stopped in the middle of opening his phone and closed it again placing it back in his pocket. "What happened?"

"I saw Gene. He's okay." I began. Again I could see the relief in Lin's eyes. "I think he's the reason I'm alive. That was after my dreams though. They were like flashes of scenes. I was Megumi. In the first one I gave Eita soup. Then the second one Sho came home. He was worried about Eita. But for some reason I was happy he was sick because it brought Sho home. Then the third one I made Eita soup again. There was a bottle of cleaner on the table and I kept thinking how Sho would come home again. And I was right but he wasn't able to get back till a week later. He was upset with me and I couldn't understand why. I think Eita was dead but I wasn't understanding it or rather Megumi wasn't understanding it. Sho said I was poison then left. The next one he said he wouldn't love me and I said he was mine. Then he shot me." Some how I manage to say all that with out to much pain.

Lin's head shot up. "Yasu?" he asked.

"Yah. It sounds like it" he answered nodding his head.

Lin pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly left the room with Yasu in tow. The door shut.

"What's his deal?" Ayako asked.

Monk shrugged.

~.~*~.~

The door slammed open weakening me from my nap. I shot up in bed quickly looking around in the dark.

"Calm down Mai. It's just me."

"Naru!" I yelled in happiness.

"I take it your throat doesn't hurt anymore."

Huh? Oh wow. He was right. I swallowed and I didn't even feel a scratch. He turned on the lights and I saw Monk was the only one still here. He woke up and when he saw Naru he became completely serious.

"Did it work?" He asked.

Naru nodded.

"Did what work?" I was so confused.

"The cleansing." Naru replyed.

"Huh?"

Naru sighed.

"After you informed Lin of you dream all the puzzle pieces fell Into place. So we preformed a cleansing instead of an exorcism."

"Yah but... What? Naru you're not making any since."

He sighed. "Lin called me and relayed your dreams to me. After that it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on in that house. We knew Megumi and Sho had an arranged marriage and Megumi loved Sho but Sho fell in love with Soshimi. We also knew that Sho killed Megumi then himself. But we didn't know why. Connect that with the fact that Eita was sick but it was Megumi who was now making everyone sick we had a base to go off of. You dream lead Lin and I to believe that Megumi had killed Eita. Sho found out and then killed both himself and Megumi."

"But I thought Eita was sick?" I asked confused.

"He was. However the doctors could not figure out what was wrong with him and even after his death there were no signs of anything in his symptoms. This is where I was having difficulties. The question came to be what was Eita sick with. Taking into consideration your's and Ms. Hara's experience with the fandom smell of ammonia and the cleaning products in your dream I came to the conclusion that Megumi was poisoning Eita's soup with ammonia."

That's horrible! Why would someone do something like that!

"Have either of you heard of the mental illness Münchausen by proxy?" He asked looking more at Monk than me.

"Isn't that when a parent purposely makes their child sick for attention?" Monk asked.

"Correct. Megumi had this mental illness. Every time Eita was sick her husband would come home and pay more attention to her. When Sho found out what she was doing it was already to late. Amonia administered in small doses was virtually undetectable while they were alive. However, small doses over a long period of time is fatal. After she died she kept making children sick in hopes that he would return to her."

"But if he died with her wouldn't he still be in the house? Why would she still be looking for him?" I asked.

"The day after they were found a woman by the name of Mikashoni Soshimi was found dead in her apartment. She was shot in the head. They never found her killer. Based on the evidence it is rightful to assume that Sho killed her before killing himself then his wife. Then moved onto the other side with her." Naru concluded. I guess that makes since.

"Hay Naru?" I asked. "How did you cleanse her? And has Eita moved on?"  
"Lin made a Hidogata for Sho. And Masako informed us that all spirits in the house have moved on."

I took this into consideration. You know it really is quite incredible how smart Naru it. "I can't believe you figured all of that out Naru. And with so little to go on to." I never would have been able to put everything together like that.  
"It was simple Mai... My brain just works differently than yours."

"You narcissistic jerk! You can't take a compliment without insulting me can you!" I yelled.

He looked at me for a split second before turning his head back to the notebook he had in his hand.

"You- don't ignore m-" I stopped when he looked up again a twinkle of amusement in his eye. He was doing it again. That narcissistic egotistical jerk! I huffed and turned my back to him not giving him the opportunity to find enjoyment in my misery.

And with that the first case since Naru got back was closed.

**hay guys. I hope you like it. Ik it's not some big huge ending but if I had a huge ending for all of my cases it would just sound the same. Besides sometimes in life we miss a big part of something and since I'm writing in Mai's view point i makes since. Also if Mai was sick and in the hospitals it would make since for Naru to do the purification as soon as pointless weather she was there or not. Anyway. I hope you like it. I will probibly start writing the next case in a few days. Also I am going to change the name of the story. I noticed that someone else has a story named Aftermath and they had it before mo so I am going to to the right thing and back out on the name. I want you guys to chose. Well me in the review which one you like best. Also if you hacases idea for a case let me know.**

**1)Stygian Nirvana- meaning hellish heaven or hellish peace.**

**2)axiom- meaning complete truth excepted without any solid prof. It may be a good trut or bad truth.**

**3)residuum- synonmys of aftermath.**

**thanks for reading. R&R.**


	6. Case 2: WHITE MAN'S BURDEN part 1

It was dark. It was so dark. I was laying on hard a hard surface. It was cold. Groaning I tried to roll over to my body came into contact with something solid. I stopped and just laid there. This was it. I knew this was the end. How could I have been so stupid. I messed up and now... I'm going to die. I shivered as footsteps came closer. Each step bringing my impending doom. There was no escaping it. They stopped.

"Uh...Mai? Are you okay?" I sighed in relief. It was just Yasu. "What are you doing on the ground?" He walked closer to me and stopped at my side.

I rolled over and opened my eyes meeting his for a second before I closed them and rolled back onto my stomach. "Dying." I mumbled into the floor.

"Hahaha well if that's the case then I'm going to have to tell Naru he's going to need to hire a new assistant." I glared at the floor. He crouched down next to me. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"Mfndhdbdj" I mumbled into the floor.

"...Oh! So that's what it is then. Yah, my girlfriends the same way right now. I think we have some Tylenol in the cabinet. I can get you some for your cramps if you want."

It took me a minute to comprehend what he was saying. I blushed hard and sat up. "Ew ew ew ew ew! What no! Yasu- that's not-!" I waved my hands frantically in front of me but when he started laughing I stopped. Realization dawned on me. "That's not funny." I stated.

"I thought it was." He said smiling.

I shook my head. "Na uh. Evil. That was evil."

"But it got you off the floor." He said still smiling.

Evil. Osamu Yasuhara is evil.

The redness in my cheeks started to fade. I leaned back against the cabinets as depression with my situation sunk in again.

"Anyways," he sat next to me. "What's got you so depressed to lay on this dirty floor. I mean honestly who cleans this...place...?" He stopped at my glare. I was the one who cleans this place.

"We're out of tea." I gritted out angrly my glare still fully focused on him.  
A mischievous twinkle lit in his eye. "Are you sure your not on your-"

"Yasu!" I yelled.

He helped his hands I front of him this time. "Alright alright. I'll stop. Gees."  
"We're out of tea and Naru's going to kill me." I stated deflating onto the ground again.

"Ooh. Right. Yah... It was nice knowing you." He got up and walked out. Sprung up and ran after him.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here." I said as he shrugged his coat on.

"We're out of tea right? I don't want to see what that man is like with out it. He practically breaths the stuff." He opened the door. "I'll go get some." And with that he left.

I take it back. Osamu Yasuhara is an angle.

I walked to my desk and sat down. The office had been pretty devoid of, well, everything. We hadn't had much work to do at all. It had been a month sense the last case and we've only had one person come in but Naru quickly dismissed them saying the creaking was because their house was old and honestly I had to agree. The only mail we had lately was bills and checks and the email was far from being spammed. I had only gotten one phone call today but quickly hung up when I heard giggling on the other side and was asked if this was Yang Ho's Pizza House. Lin never came out of his office and neither did Naru so really it was only Yasu and me. it sounded fun at first but after a week I found out all he did was study. The only thing that was even remotely entertaining was that fact that we were out of tea and that was more terrifying than entertaining. I hoped Naru didn't ask for any tea until Yasu got back with it. Speaking of which he hasn't asked for any in a while, almost two hours according to the clock.

"I'm back!" Yasu yelled.

I looked up as he came in. Wow that was quick. "What kind did you-" Yasu held the door open for a small old man. He was bald and hunched over. His hand was shaking so bad you could see it in his cane. He wore traditional Japanese clothing and had sandals on his feet which was odd because it was the middle of February.

I looked to Yasu then bowed to the old me. "Welcome to Shibuya Physic Research. My name is Taniyama Mai, how can I help you?"

"Yes hello, may I speak with your boss?" His voice was shaky but you could tell it wasn't from nerviness but rather old age.

I nodded to him and quickly walked over to Naru's office. I knocked on his door. "Naru we have a costumer." I waited for a moment for a reply but when I received none I knocked again. "Naru?" Still no reply. I was getting worried. He always answered or came out right away. Should I go in? "Um... I'm coming in okay?"

I slowly slid the door open and peaked in. The room was dark. The only source of light being a small lamp on Naru's desk. The light illuminating his sleeping face and black hair. It had gotten a bit longer. Not much, barley any. But I could tell it was annoying him a bit with how it was falling into his eyes lately.  
I walked over to him. He looked peaceful and happy. He didn't look like himself when he slept. He looked like Gene like this. I smiled softly. I wonder how he was doing? Is Gene actually happy or does he just pretend to be when I'm around. It's tough losing someone you have known your whole life, the only constant thing you have suddenly gone. I could relate.

I swiped a bit of hair out of Naru's eyes then quickly pulled my hand away. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be waking him up.

"...Naru?" I whispered. There was no response again. "Naru?" I said a bit louder shaking his shoulder lightly.

He stirred in his sleep. His eyes blinked open and came to rest on my face. For a split second I could have sworn I saw all the sadness, grief, regret, and guilt in his eyes but it hardened into a glare so fast I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not.

"Um... Naru?" He sat up fully looking as put together and graceful as if he hadn't been asleep at all. His cloths weren't wrinkled at all and he didn't even have any sleep marks. So not fair! His eyes weren't even groggy at all which anyone could see as they were glaring threateningly at me. "We um have a client." I said taking a few steps away from him in fear of my life.  
He nodded running a hand through his hair before standing up, grabbing his book, and turning the lamp off. He didn't say anything to me as he walked out of the room shutting the door after him leaving me standing in the dark.

Jerk!

I quickly fallowed after him, my steps sounding more like stomps. The old man was now seated on the couch with Yasu. I knocked on Lin's door informing him we had a costumer before taking a seat next to Naru.

"Mai, get some tea for everyone." Naru said. I looked at Yasu hopeful.

"Sorry boss, Mai ran out and when I went to get some I ran into Mr. Sumi." Yasu said completely throwing me under the buss.

Gee thanks Yasu. I glared at him and he only smiled. I glared harder.

Lin came out of his office and sat in the chair on the other side of Naru. He promptly opened up his laptop and placed it on his lap, hands positioned to type.

"Now," Naru began. "please start by introducing your self."

The man looked confused. He looked at me. "I thought I told you to go get your boss." He snapped

"I'm the boss. My name is Kazuya Shibuya." Naru informed quickly.

The man was taken aback. "You just a child! This is preposterous! I demand to speak to someone fit to be in charge. If anything he," he pointed at Lin who briefly looked up from his laptop to look that the man. "Should be the one in charge."

What! Who does this man think he is. I know we're supposed to respect our elders but how can I do that if they have no respect for us! You came here asking for our help and now your criticizing us! So what if Naru's young! I bet he knows more in the 17 years he's been alive than in the 80 something years you have!

"Seeing how I am 18 I'm no longer a child. Now is there something you need our help with or was your purpose in coming here today to yell about the management of my company?" Naru asked.

Wait? Since when has Naru been 18?

The old man huffed and hunkered down into the couch even more. He glared at Naru for a second seeming to debate whether we wanted to except him as the one in charge or not. Finally he sighed in discontent and started talking. "My name is Sumi Shiguro. I recently bought a rundown building on the outskirts of Tokyo. My family and I were planing on renovating it and making it into a hotel but construction doesn't seam to be going as planned." He stated. "You see, all the workers are refusing to go to work. Honestly I still don't I believe in ghost but they refused to come back unless I got professionals to help. That's the only reason I'm here today otherwise I wouldn't be waisting my time." He huffed.

Naru glared at his tone. But asked him to continue anyway.

"Last week one of the walls collapsed on my workers and he ended up with a broken leg. Sure the way it broke was strange but walls fall down all the time."  
"What do you mean it was strange?" Naru asked.

"Well it was a clean cut all the way around. A perfectly strait line. The wall is a divider wall between two rooms so its only connected to anything on three sides but the cut was completely strait. No jagged edges at all. Also I've had a few workers say that bricks have been dropped on them which isn't uncommon on it's own but it's the amount of people that have reported it seams suspicious. And a few have reported seeing a man bleating and beaten to death but when they went to get help he was gone." He finished.

My eyes were wide with the amount of activity going on. How can Mr. Sumi hear all this and not believe in ghost.

"When can you have us?" Naru asked. Closing the black book he had in his hand.

"We can have you on Thursday but we have no finished rooms yet so we have no where to house you."

"That's fine. Mai will book two rooms in a hotel near by."

"Yes sir." I saluted him much to my amusement and his annoyance. He rolled his eyes and I walked over to the computer on my desk to start searching.

"Such an insolent women." Mr. Sumi said. The smile on my face dropped. I looked over to see he was looking at me in disgust. He turned back to Naru. "If you don't teach her where her place is as a women now, then she'll never learn it." He said.

"We will see you on Thursday. Yasuhara will see you out." I couldn't see Naru's face but the tone of his voice was clear indication that he was upset with what Mr. Sumi had to say.

I sat in my chair and turned to my computer as Yasu showed Mr. Sumi out. When the door closed behind them I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Naru got up and walked over to me handing me a piece of paper with the address of our next case on it.

"Call Father Brown and Ayako once you have the hotel arrangements made." He ordered.

"Just them?" I asked. It was odd for us to call John over Monk. Actually I don't ever think we have. We always called Monk as our exorcism since he didn't live to far away. And Ayako was pretty much useless unless there's a forest near by.

"Why not Monk?"

"Takigawa has prior engagements with his band. And Father Brown happens to be in the country at the moment." He answered before swiftly walking back to his office.

How did Naru know what everyone was doing? I didn't know he kept in contact with them outside of work. I giggled at the picture of him talking to Monk on the gone like a teenage girl gossiping to her friends.

"Oh and Mai," Naru called peaking his head back out of his office snapping the picture out of my head.

"Hum?" I looked up from the computer.

"You are to be with someone at all times on this case." He stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why? None of the activity sounds like it's targeted at women or teenagers."

He took a moment and thought about his next words. "Some old men have dangers ways of thinking and those thoughts can easily turn into actions." With that he shut the door.

**Hay guys. I'm back. I have this story planed out but I'm not sure how long it will take me to write each chapter. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter every 2-4 days. Notice how I took about a week off from my last chapter to write this one. That will most likely happen every time I start a new case. Anyway. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Constructive critique is always welcome. Thanks guys. Oh and the new title is Axiom! I will update it when i post the next chapter. R&R**

**~CrimsonSarrow**


End file.
